Beyond Smallville 2 : Dangerous Liasons
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Chloe finally gets her interview with Lex Luthor, and a whole lot more! Chapter 4 now up! COMPLETE! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Here's the first chapter of the second 'episode' of this series. Thanx to Starburst, everYours and CandyCoated for the reviews of the first story.

Episode 1 can be found here; http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1201707 (and you might want to read this first if you haven't done already)

Like most of my stories, this is Chlex and it's a long way into the future fic.

Disclaimer : All characters belong to DC Comics and/or WB neither of which I am a part of.

CHAPTER 1

The phone on the desk rang into life and it's owner picked it up immediately, just in case it was an important source with a tip for a her latest scoop.

"Chloe Sullivan" she said into the receiver and she was surprised at the voice she heard reply.

"Chloe, hi, this is Lex Luthor"

"Mr Luth...Lex" she corrected herself.

Clark's super-hearing immediately kicked in. It had been almost a week since he had visited Lex and the billionaire had made threats against his alter-ego Superman. Lex knew the truth, that Clark and Superman were in fact the same person, that was bad enough, but what worried Clark equally as much or even more, was not knowing exactly Lex Luthor wanted with Chloe Sullivan. 

She quite clearly thought Lex was calling her about their interview that never happened, but Clark knew it must be more than that. Was he going to seduce her and dump her like all the other women he'd had? Was he going to use her to get revenge on Clark and Superman? You could never tell what was going on inside Lex Luthors head and that scared Clark a little.

"I take it you're calling about our interview" Chloe said, excitedly. Of course that's what she's supposed to do, Clark sighed.

"Yes, Chloe, your interview" Lex agreed "and of course I was going to take you to dinner, wasn't I?"

"Well, that's not absolutely necessary" she told him, "but dinner would be lovely if that's what you want to do"

"Fine, then dinner it shall be" Clark could almost feel that smirk of his just from the sound of his voice and it made him feel as nauseous as any kryptonite could.

"Let's hope we have better luck this time" Chloe laughed lightly.

"Yes, indeed" the young Luthor answered smoothly and Clark waited, patiently listening for the when and where type details, but he didn't hear any.

"Kent!" Perry White, editor-in-chief called from the door of his office, "Kent, get in here now!" he yelled, and Clark almost fell off his chair. With his super-hearing engaged yelling was almost like a sonic boom to him.

"Coming, chief" Clark called, cutting short his eavesdropping, and hurrying to the office of his superior.

"So, how about I pick you up in the limo, from the Daily Planet, maybe bring a few body guards this time...?" Lex joked and Chloe was a little surprised that he knew how to.

"Yes, that sounds like a plan" she smiled.

"Is tomorrow okay?" he checked.

"Tomorrow is fine" Chloe agreed, she didn't know if she had plans, but she would break them for an interview with Lex Luthor! "Seven, like last time?" she asked.

"I'll see you then" he agreed, before hanging up.

Chloe put the receiver back in the cradle and wished she was alone so she could jump up and down with delight. She'd wanted this interview for so long and she thought she'd lost her chance after last time, but now it seemed her luck had changed for the better.

Over in Perry White's office, Clark was cursing himself inwardly for not hearing the rest of that phone conversation that had excited Chloe so much. He hoped she would divulge the information to him later anyway, in fact it was most likely that she would given that they were best friends and that Chloe would not be able to keep such exciting news a secret for long.

Clark tried to concentrate on what his editor-in-chief was saying to him, but his mind just kept wandering back to one question 'what was Lex Luthor's ulterior motive in all this?'

"Kent are you listening to me?!" 

"Yes sir" Clark replied, although he hadn't heard a word the older man had said since he walked in.

"You see this is what I'm talking about" Mr White continued, "Your mind just seems to be somewhere else all the time. Is there anything you need to talk about?"

'Yes' thought Clark, 'my best friend and ex-girlfriend is going on a interview-date type thing with my ex-best friend who wants to destroy my alter-ego' They'd lock him up in the nearest asylum if he said that!

"No" he said instead, "I'm fine, I'm just tired, I guess"

"Well, can I suggest you do something about it if at all possible" said Perry, getting up from his seat and prompting Clark to do the same, "You're a good reporter, Kent, but you need to alert. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes sir" Clark nodded as he walked out of the door, "I'll be fine"

"That's good. Glad we straightened this out" Perry smiled, clapping the young reporter on the back, before walking away in the opposite direction, yelling "Olsen!"

Clark wandered over to Chloe's desk.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked, casually as he could.

"Lex Luthor himself" Chloe grinned from ear to ear, "He's picking me up in the limo tomorrow, from here, for a dinner/interview" she explained, "Let's just hope we actually get to the food and the questions this time"

"Yeah" Clark answered absentmindedly as he walked back to his own desk.

"I've got a lot of preparation to do for this" Chloe called as he walked away.

"So have I" her friend said to himself, "So have I"

A/N : Please review and I'll post the next chapter very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thanx to moonmaid, everYours, Starburst and alecsgrl for the reviews on chapter 1. Here's the second chapter, and Chloe finally gets her interview...

(For disclaimer, etc - see chapter 1)

CHAPTER 2

"7:05" Chloe read aloud from her desk clock.

"He's late" stated a voice behind her.

"Superman" she breathed spinning around.

Clark took in her appearance. A vision in the pale lilac material that graced her body, fitted at the top and sweeping down from her waist to the floor. 

"You look very nice" he told her.

"Thankyou" she smiled, "How did you know I was here?" she asked "And that I was waiting for someone?"

"Clark" they said together. She should have known, those two, Clark and Superman, seemed to tell each other everything.

"Did he tell you who I was waiting for?" she asked him next.

"Lex Luthor" Superman sighed, "Be careful of him Chloe" he warned, "he's not all he seems"

"Superman" she smiled, "You know me well enough to know I can take care of myself around men"

He smiled at that because he knew it was true, but this was different.

"Chloe, Lex Luthor isn't like other men" he told her, she almost laughed then.

"Well, he's not the only one" she said, running a hand over his arm, "You're hardly an average guy yourself"

Clark realised she wasn't understanding his meaning but he didn't have time to say anymore. At that very moment a bell sound signalled the arrival of the man they were waiting for. The elevator doors slid apart and there he stood, long black cloak over his perfectly tailored suit. For just a second Chloe was breathless as she saw him standing there, hardly even noticing the breeze that passed by her as Superman disappeared out of the window and into the night.

"Lex" she said, looking over at the man who just entered, and he smiled when he saw her. 

"Chloe" he said, coming toward her, "you look radiant"

She coloured a little at his compliment and his smile.

"You look very nice yourself, Lex" she smiled as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Thankyou" he laughed lightly, "Shall we go to dinner, Miss Sullivan?" he asked with a small smile.

"I think we should" she smiled brightly, "before another crazed lunatic with a gun bursts in and knocks me unconscious" she joked. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous but she seemed to be and because of this a bad sense of humour seemed to have come to her.

Lex wasn't quite sure how to react to that so he just smiled again and led the reporter back to the elevator and then out of the Daily Planet building to his waiting limousine.

The drive to the exclusive restaurant was short and fairly quiet. Chloe was somewhat stunned by the luxury of the car she was travelling in. Yes, she's flown with the Man of Steel and it was wonderful, but this was something else. Lex was stunned at just how beautiful the woman sitting next to him really was. He had only seen her the one time, when she was semi-conscious, before that he had not seen her since they were in Smallville. She was an annoying kid to him, obsessed with journalism and gooey eyed over Clark. To her he had been Clark's friend, her Dad's boss and a man she never thought she'd see again once she left the leafy little hamlet she had called home for a while.

Neither of them ever imagined they would be going to dinner together one day. Her for an interview with one of the richest most powerful men in the country, even the world. Him for, well, he hadn't quite decided yet. It had been about an interview and doing a favour for a girl he once knew, in the beginning. Later, it had been about seduction and a certain amount of revenge against Clark and Superman. Now? Sitting next to this elegant creature in the comfort of his luxurious transport, Lex Luthor was starting to think maybe he could get more out of this than he'd originally planned.

With Chloe watching the world go by, out of the one-way glass of the car window, and Lex lost in deep thought, neither really noticed the driver tell them they had arrived.

"Well, you obviously understand the term 'fine dining'" Chloe smiled as she got out of the limousine and she saw that they were outside the most expensive and exclusive restaurant in Metropolis.

"I want the best of everything in my life, Chloe" he told her, "and I always get what I want"

The reporter was not blind to the look in his eyes and the smirk on his lips when he said that. It's a look Chloe had seen in the faces of other men, but Lex Luthor was the last person she expected to look at her like that.

"I have no doubt about that" she smiled back, seemingly unfazed, but inside she felt faint, nauseous and embarrassed all at the same time.

"Shall we go inside" Lex asked, breaking the 'moment' the two seemed to have had.

"Yes, let's do that" she nodded, "because I want to get this interview started" she said, walking a step in front of him. Turning back to look at him, she added, "and I always get what I want too"

"So, you have your own business now, Lexcorp, which is completely separate from Luthorcorp..." Chloe went over the basic information first, "so what is the relationship between you and your father like these days?"

"Don't start with the easy questions will you Miss Sullivan" Lex smirked, using Chloe's full name. 

She grinned.

"Just because I'm in 'reporter mode' tonight, Mr Luthor" she countered, "does not mean you have to be in 'smug-billionaire mode'" 

He smiled at her nerve to speak to him that way.

"Furthermore" she continued, "our readers will not be interested in the answers to the so-called 'easy' questions, so I see no point in asking them"

A waiter came to take their order, so Lex did not get a chance to answer. 

The entire evening passed in this way. Chloe asking all the complicated and awkward questions which Lex mostly managed to give proper answers too. It was much like their 'verbal judo' that had occurred during Chloe's very first interview with the billionaire, the interview which resulted in her falling from a second storey window at his mansion, but it all went remarkably smoothly until Chloe finally finished her questions.

"Well, I think that's everything" she said, satisfied she had grilled the man enough for one interview.

"You mean I might actually get to ask you some questions now?" he asked her, just as their coffee arrived.

"What would the great Lex Luthor want to ask a lowly reporter like myself?" she laughed a little.

"Well" he said, pretending to think about it, even though he knew exactly what he wanted to ask, "are you dating Clark?"

Chloe laughed.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, I seem to remember a certain blonde teen with a crush on a certain farmboy" he smirked.

"That was a long time ago" she told him, "Clark and I are the best of friends but nothing else"

"What about Superman?" he asked next, sipping his coffee.

"What about him?" she asked, avoiding the question and bringing her own cup to her lips.

"Don't tell me, he's just a friend too?"

"Me and Superman" she shrugged, "It's...undefined" she sighed, before a thought struck her and she just couldn't resist it..

"What's the matter, Mr Luthor" she said, playfully, "Are you jealous?"

He didn't answer her, but the look he gave her said it all. It thrilled her and scared her at the same time. No man had ever looked into her eyes quite like that, she'd never felt quite this way before. It wasn't love, at least Chloe didn't think that's what it was, but it was some kind of want or desire. She glanced away but when she looked back, his gaze hadn't shifted.

"Let's get out of here" he said finally, and Chloe found herself nodding and following this man out of the restaurant and back into the waiting limo, not knowing quite where she was going or why, but positive that she was doing the right thing.

A/N : Please review - more coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Thanx to everYours, Amanda,moonmaid, Sunny, and Starburst, for the latest reviews on this story. Here's the next chapter, and it's the morning after the night before...

(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)

CHAPTER 3

"Good morning" Chloe chirped as she came into the Daily Planet office and sat down at her desk.

"Hey Chloe" Clark answered, "So what time did you get home last night?" he asked her, walking up to her desk and standing next to her chair.

"When exactly did you turn into my father, Clark?" she said, swivelling her chair around to face him.

"Chloe, don't be that way" Clark didn't look amused, "it's just I called you around midnight and you weren't there and Superman said he saw you leave the restaurant before that"

"So you and Superman have been spying and checking up on me?" she asked, clearly annoyed by the idea.

"Chloe" her friend sighed "we just care about you" 

She felt bad for snapping at him, but it drove her crazy sometimes that she wasn't allowed her own life and to do her own thing without constant questioning and people checking up on her.

"Clark, honestly, I love it that you care, both of you, but I'm a big girl now and I can look after myself"

There was nothing he could really say to that. It was true, Chloe was old enough and tough enough to take care of herself but Clark just didn't trust Lex Luthor anymore and he cared so much about his blonde reporter friend. Sometimes he wished he could just tell her the truth, that he was Superman and that Lex was the root of all evil in Metropolis and beyond, but he never quite had the nerve to do it.

Unfortunately, he had a feeling that Lex might. Plus the question remained of where was Chloe all of last night? Clark couldn't believe she would be stupid to spend the night with Lex Luthor, but would it really be stupidity if that was what had happened? She would not be the first woman to be charmed by a Luthor and no doubt she would not be the last. Chloe didn't sleep with guys on the first date, Clark knew she had more sense that, but Lex wasn't your average man. But how could Clark blame a man for not being normal or average when he himself was far from that.

"So, how did the interview go?" he asked, finally, hoping Chloe would take it as a general work inquiry and nothing more.

"It went well" she smiled, "Very well. I learnt some very enlightening information" she told him. Clark felt sick, before reminding himself that if that information had included anything about him and what he was, Chloe would have told him immediately and probably would have made him suffer too. She would be mad, really mad, upset, hysterical, Clark didn't even like to imagine it, but one thing was for sure, she wouldn't be smiling at him right now if she knew the truth.

"Enlightening information about Lex Luthor?" Clark said thoughtfully, "Such as...?"

"Well, if you wait long enough you'll be able to read all about it in an exclusive article by me" she grinned as she continued to type furiously at her computer keyboard.

It worried Clark more than a little that Chloe couldn't stop smiling. It wasn't that she was usually miserable or anything, but he knew her well enough to have a good idea what that smile was all about. He needed to pay Lex Luthor a visit, he realised.

"There's a Clark Kent here to see you" a butler informed his billionaire boss.

"Show him in" Lex answered, guessing why Clark was visiting. He had half expected it after last night.

"Clark, what can I do for you?" he asked, with a smile as his ex-best friend walked into the office. Lex dismissed his butler, knowing that Clark probably wouldn't talk about anything of interest in front of the 'hired help'.

"I want to know what happened between you and Chloe last night" Clark said, firmly, not even bothering to sit down, so Lex stood up to accommodate.

"Why don't you ask Chloe?" he said, smoothly.

"Because I'm asking you" Clark shot back, "Now what happened?"

"Surely, Clark" Lex smirked as he perched himself on the edge of the desk in front of the reporter "you don't expect a gentleman like myself to kiss and tell"

That left no doubt in Clark's mind. Chloe had done the unimaginable last night. She had willingly spent the night with this man.

"Gentleman? You?" he scoffed "I didn't know you knew how to make jokes, Lex"

"Oh Clark, you wound me" Lex covered his heart with his hand, mocking pain. 

"I will, if you don't leave Chloe alone" Clark's eyes shone with anger, but Lex just shrugged it off.

"Threats don't suit you, Clark" he said, turning his back on the man "Besides, even if I did leave Chloe alone, I can't stop her from coming to me" he explained as he looked out of his large office windows at the Metropolis sky line.

"Why would she?" Clark wondered aloud and Lex turned to look at him again as he answered with yet another sickening smirk.

"I don't think I need to answer that Clark"

Clark wanted to knock the guy into next week, right there and then, but he knew that was not the way to handle the situation.

"I won't let you use her just to get back at me" he warned.

"Who said I was using her?" Lex asked rhetorically, picturing Chloe in his mind "Miss Sullivan is a charming young woman. She's beautiful, intelligent and..." memories of the night before flooded through him then "well, I'll leave the rest of her charm to your imagination" he smiled more widely and Clark wanted so badly to wipe that look off of his face.

"You disgust me" he said through gritted teeth. Lex came out of his 'Chloe daze' then and looked back at the man in front of him.

"Now, Clark" he pretended to scold him "is that anyway to speak to your best friend" he said, walking back to the window and looking out once again at the town.

"I might have made the mistake of being your friend once" Clark said to his back "but I figured out a long time ago what you really were"

"Didn't take me too long to figure out what you really were either" said Lex, spinning round "It didn't help our friendship when we learnt the truth" he said, calmly "I wonder how your little secret would sound to your other friends" he pretended to think about that carefully "friends like Chloe"

He just smiled to himself as Clark walked away, knowing he was winning in more ways than one. Originally, he had planned to use Chloe, it was true, but now he had a more interesting plan. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but something excited him, brought out a part of him he didn't know was there. It wasn't just about physical attraction, although the night before had been more than enjoyable, there was more to it than that.

Getting his revenge on Superman and consequently Clark was going to be sweet, winning Chloe was going to be even sweeter. Did he love her? Lex wasn't sure he was capable of loving anybody anymore, but he wanted her and in a strange way he cared for her, so he was going to have her, and he was going to bring down Superman too, all in one spectacular moment.

A/N : If you read it, please review it! Chapter 4 of 4 is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Here's the final chapter of this episode, but before we get to that;

To xing - I'm startng to like evil Lex too, I've never written him like this before.

To moonmaid - Like I said, evil Lex is not usually something I write, but I am quite enjoying it. And PG-13 is as far as I go with my fics, but I'm sure you can use your imagination!

To Amanda - I was very proud of that line, I just think it sounds like something he would say/do.

Thanx for those reviews. Here is the fourth and final chapter in this episode of Beyond Smallville!

(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)

CHAPTER 4

"Hey Lex" Chloe smiled as she came into his office.

"Chloe" he smiled back as he came around the desk, his butler left the room despite not being given instruction to do so. He knew that Mr Luthor did not approve of spectators when he had visitors, especially female visitors.

"You sounded weird on the phone" said Chloe as Lex pulled out a seat for her and gestured for her to sit down, which she did, "Is everything okay?" 

Her heart was pounding for so many reasons. One was the memory of the previous evening, a second was having him so close to her again and the third was the realisation that despite what had been said and done before, this could be the end of her relationship with this man. One night was the average length of Lex's relationships, if speculation was to be believed, but Chloe had thought that just maybe...but it seemed she was wrong. The look on his face was too serious, she predicted she was about to be spectacularly dumped. For once those reporters instincts of hers were wrong.

"Chloe, despite what you may have heard about me" he began, seating himself on the edge of the desk right in front of her, "I am not in the habit of using people that I care about and I do not lie to them either"

The absolute truth was that he was lying right now, but Lex had been taught how to lie and how to do it well, there was no way she was going to suspect him.

"The fact is, I have to tell you that not all your friends care for you enough to tell you the truth about themselves" he continued and this is where Chloe got confused.

"I'm sorry" she said, "You've lost me"

He sighed and took one of her hands in both of his.

"How many years have you known Clark Kent?" he asked her.

"I don't know" she shrugged, "about eleven, maybe twelve"

"And in all that time, he never told you" Lex said more to himself than to her, although he intended for her to hear it.

"Lex, are you're telling me Clark has a secret that he's not telling me?" she checked they were on the same wave-length.

"Yes, Chloe" he nodded, "that's exactly what I'm telling you"

"But you know about it?" she asked him and she received another positive answer, before he decided it was time he explained.

"You must have noticed how he was always in the right place at the right time back in Smallville, saving lives all the time, performing these incredible feats, which he always said were adrenaline but it always seemed just that little bit unbelievable..."

"Kind of like Superman" Chloe interrupted with a laugh, before she noticed the look in Lex's eyes. In that moment, Chloe Sullivan put it all together and he hadn't even had to tell her out-right.

"Clark is Superman" she breathed, as the incredible realisation sunk in.

"Yes" Lex simply confirmed, as he watched her face go through so many emotions. He knew she would be relieved to finally have an explanation for so many things but she would also be upset, hurt and angry, and those were the emotions Lex wanted to use to his advantage.

"Chloe, I know it's a shock, but whatever happens, I want you to know I'm here for you if you need me" he told her, gently, but she was barely listening.

"How long have you known?" she asked and he was prepared for that too. He knew that if she thought he knew but chose not to tell he then she would never trust him like he needed her to.

"Not long" he lied, smoothly, "but Clark knew when I found out and he threatened me. He told me that if I told anyone he'd make sure that was the last words I ever said and basically the last breath I ever took"

"But, you and Clark" she started, astonished by all this information, "you were like brothers"

"Yeah" he nodded, "we were, but he changed Chloe" he let go of her hand, got up from the desk and turned his back to her, "he changed into someone I don't recognise anymore, someone dangerous when provoked" his voice cracked with sadness, and as fake tears rolled down his face, he turned back to face her.

"I can't believe this" she said quietly, "I suppose it makes sense when I think about it" she said, doing just that.

"I didn't want to have to be the one to break it to you" another perfect lie, as Lex knelt beside Chloe's chair, "but I thought you had a right to know, a right to know just what kind of person Clark and Superman really is"

Chloe looked down at him with tears in her eyes and a million thoughts running through her head. She'd been lied to and betrayed by her best friend, who had also threatened this man who she felt, well, she wasn't sure what she felt for Lex exactly, but at that moment it was a more positive feeling than that which she felt for Clark or Superman. 

It seemed bizarre to both of them that they could turn off their feelings of friendship for a man they'd known for years and feel something indescribably good for each other, and all in such a short space of time, but it was happening.

It wasn't love, not yet at least, but something was between them. Yes, there was a physical attraction, but it was more than that. Chloe was physically attracted to lots of men, Clark and Superman included at different times, but there was something else, something that was on a completely different level that she felt for Lex. It was almost like someone had out a spell on them, or destiny wanted them to join forces in one way or another.

Lex felt that feeling too. He wanted Chloe, and it wasn't just physical for him either, or though he would not object in the slightest to a repeat performance of last nights activities, he wanted her because, well, because he just did. There was something about her that he couldn't describe but that drew him to her like a moth to a flame. He hoped he had enough sense not to get burned.

"He threatened to hurt you if you told anyone his secret, but you're telling me" Chloe said, slowly, breaking his train of thought "Why?"

"Because I trust you" he said, taking her hands in his again and looking up at her with his best fake truthful look, "and I don't want you to be in danger. You deserve to know the truth about this man so you can be safe from him. I want to protect you Chloe"

As much as he wanted this woman anyway, Lex knew that making Chloe his own was a perfect revenge on Superman and that was a wonderful added bonus. 

He didn't say anymore, as she leaned over and kissed him softly.

"We'll protect each other" she whispered as she pulled away.

Lex had done what he'd set out of to do and the second part of his plan was already fully organised in his head. He would spend his time convincing Chloe of the evil that is Clark Kent and his alter-ego Superman. He would gain her trust, her mind, maybe even her heart, and together they would cause the downfall of his nemesis.

A/N : Please review! The third episode is coming soon!


End file.
